counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Militia/Guide
Militia ('''cs_militia')'' is a popular hostage rescue map in Counter-Strike series. Overview Militia is often favored by many players because it has a fairly simple map design but it is big. New players can easily become accustomed to the map and there are many infiltration routes to take thus frustration is often quelled quickly. Although snipers may have an advantage in Militia when they have total control of the roof of the house, the sewers offer a route for players to strike back against enemy players later in the round. Notably, there can be numerous campers hiding within the house but with coordinated team work and sufficient skills, overcoming potential ambushes should not be an issue. cs_militia.png|Counter-Strike 1.6 Version cs_militia_cz overview.png|Condition Zero Version cs_militia_classic0000.jpg|Counter-Strike: Source Hot spots 'House Entrance/Front Yard' Although this route is mainly used by the Counter-Terrorists, enemy snipers from the Terrorist team are very common on the roof of the house or the Second floor thus discouraging players who wish to remain hidden (as they will prefer to traverse through the sewers instead). In a pistol round, this area is good for rushing CTs as long as they have additional backup. However, in later rounds, this area is normally avoided especially if a Terrorist is armed with a sniper rifle and has camped on the roof of the house. In Source, CTs can enter from this spot a little safer because there is more cover for CT team, but the Terrorists also have more cover in the house, thus it depends on the skill of the sniper to decide the outcome as the defenders can wipe out the attackers or stop them in their tracks. Also, unless you are a skilled sniper and you have teammates, avoid using the bridge. These will be multiple spot that the terrorist will use to watch their end of the bridge. This area takes combat in less than 1 minute of the round since the entrance of the house is one of the most heavily exposed areas of the map. It is more than likely that there will be a few Terrorists camping on the roof or at the front windows from their spawn zone and they will be armed with an AWP and/or the G3SG/1. As a counter-maneuver, Flashbangs will often be used to drive back snipers while Smoke Grenades can conceal movement or serve as distractions. Sometimes, a handful of players from the Counter-Terrorist team will engage the enemy with their own combination of the AWP or the SG 550 and allowing their team members to successfully rush and breach into the house, through the sewers, or the backyard. The lack of cover for terrorist snipers could be an advantage for the C-T team. In Source, there is a creek where CT players can be used as a shortcut and allowing them to gain an advantage against Terrorist snipers. Other Notes: When facing the front of the house, there is a ladder at the left of the entrance of the house and there is a door that leads to the backyard at the right. cs_militia0001.png cs_militia_cz0001.png 2014-02-28_00042.jpg cs_militia0000 Front Yard.png cs_militia_cz0000 Front Yard.png 2014-02-28_00043.jpg cs_militia0002.png cs_militia_cz0002.png 2014-02-28_00044.jpg cs_militia_cz0002 house-facing the front.jpg cs_militia_cz0002 house-facing the front.jpg cs_militia0000 house-facing the front.jpg 'Backyard/Deck/Side Yard' Similar to the front yard, the backyard contains 2 openings to the sewers, the door to the Front yard/main entrance of the house, and the entry points that lead to the upper and lower floors of the house. The more intelligent snipers will keep an eye on the Backway whenever the enemy force was not seen anywhere from the outside. Often times, whoever does this will be rewarded by shooting down the first careless enemy player that has just emerged from the sewers. Players who have to leave the sewers should throw a flashbang before exiting out of the area. You can never be sure when and where enemy are at as they may be securing this area with the the SG 552 Commando, the AUG, or other scoped weapons. Sometimes, it may be best to wait for a few seconds before emerging out of the sewers. If you rush, this tactic may lead you to being caught in a nasty trap that was set by enemy campers. If you do not hear any gunfire, the opposing force is nearly extinguished, or your remaining team members have confirmed the surrounding areas to be clear, flashbangs are not always needed, although it may be handy to blind hiding campers before safely leaving the sewers. 2014-02-28_00046.jpg 2014-02-28_00047.jpg 2014-02-28_00050.jpg 2014-02-28_00048.jpg Deck If enemies have occupied the back yard, players will often try to defend at the deck, side yard, or the roof. 2014-02-28_00049 DECK.jpg 2014-02-28_00061.jpg Side Yard Snipers may prefer to defend this area as it offers more protection than the roof. 2014-02-28_00062 SIDE YARD.jpg 2014-02-28_00063.jpg 2014-02-28_00064.jpg 'Kitchen/Garage/Attic/The Living Room ' Close-quarter combat in the Kitchen and the Garage of the house is very intense as these tight spaces contains the Hostages. Snipers will normally avoid engaging enemies in the lower sections of the house, unless they want to help out team members in distress or have to complete the mission objective(s) (such as escorting all of the hostages or eliminating an enemy player when nearly all team members are dead). Players with shotguns, submachine guns, and assault rifles will have the upper hand in the the enclosed areas and ambushes are very common, especially in the garage and the attic. Silencers are used by some players and making them harder to be detected by enemies and flashbangs and smoke grenades can be helpful to prevent getting killed by campers. Unless all of the hostages have either left the house or have been killed, HE grenades are never recommended to use as it can injure or kill the hostages, which results in strict penalties. Sometimes, if enemies were not encountered in the kitchen or the garage, the attic will contain ambushes or infiltrators who entered through the attic vent from the backyard. Wall bang (the act of shooting through penetrable surfaces) can be done around the attic and the garage to eliminate opponents. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-27-17-13.jpg|Kitchen cs_militia0004 kitchen.png|Ditto cstrike 2012-09-08 23-27-26-15.jpg|Garage cs_militia0003 garage.png|Ditto cs_militia0000 2nd spectator view of the attic.png|Attic cs_militia0000 attic spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia0002 attic 3rd view.png cs_militia_cz0015 kitchen player view.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version cs_militia_cz0000 kitchen spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0017 kitchen spectator view.png|Spectator view cs_militia_cz0011 garage.png|Garage, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version cs_militia_cz0014 garage 2nd view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0015 garage 3rd view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0016 garage facing the cars.png|Ditto, facing the vehicles cs_militia_cz0006 attic spectator view.png|Attic, spectator view cs_militia_cz0007 attic 2nd spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0049 attic spectator view.png cs_militia0009 living room.png|Living Room, spectator view cs_militia0000 living room 2nd view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0018 living room spectator view.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version cs_militia_cz0044 living room 2nd spectator view.png|Ditto 'Sewers' The sewers serve as an alternative infiltration route for both teams as it leads to the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero spawn zone, the front yard, and the backyard. Basically, there are two entry points from the sewers in the backyard: one of the entrances/exits is close to the attic vent opening and the second point is somewhat close to the door of the kitchen. Remember to ALWAYS THROW a Flashbang before leaving the sewers as enemies may decide to camp above. If opponents have detected your presence, you can simply retreat and find another way to leave, as enemies may not decide to pursue you or throw a grenade and immediately emerge from the sewers to eliminate assailants. In Counter-Strike 1.6, there are computer monitors that broadcasts some of the most important locations of the map. There is also a circuit breaker nearby the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone (in the sewers) that deactivates the lights in that area. This allows players to use the nightvision goggles although they must be wary of ambushes within the sewers. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-26-48-46.jpg|Sewers, spectator view cstrike 2012-09-08 23-26-59-85.jpg|Ditto, one of the exits with security cameras Cs militia cz0056 sewers spectator view.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version Cs militia cz0004 Sewers spectator view.png|The same area that had the security cameras 'Terrorist Spawn Zone/The House ' The Spawn zone for the Terrorist team is located on the upper floors of the house which contains the bedroom, the bathroom, the door/windows to the backyard loft, the ladders to the roof, and the observation room that overlooks the front yard (other areas with less importance include the sauna (CS 1.6 version). These areas are where the Terrorists will chose to camp for sniping purposes or to ambush the Counter-Terrorists if they entered from below. In many situations of the beginning to the end of every round, players can use the observation room to eliminate enemies with snipers and still be able to take cover from flashbangs (unlike the roof). Elsewhere, the hallway from the upstairs of the house is not considered to be in high regard for many players, except for ambush purposes or for shortcut intentions to reach important places. In CS and CZ, if Bots are added in this map, the CT bots will usually choose (sometimes all of them) the front entrance in order to rescue the hostages, as a result; if a human player is a terrorist and he is armed with G3SG1, he will have a upper hand to eliminate all CT bots, due of this, there is almost 100% chance for terrorist to win. Note that in Condition Zero, Source and Global Offensive, some of the Terrorist players will avoid in using the window above the Front entrance to snipe because the breakable glass in Condition Zero is bigger than it was in Counter-Strike and in Source along with Global Offensive it even worse due of bigger opening and canyon is gone, as well because a new route is planned, it require more snipers to be effective for defense. Due to this, players are vulnerable as they are exposed by the Counter-Terrorists who are located from below (COndition Zero) or at far side while enemy is armed with sniper rifles or a large group up close (CSS and ''CS:GO) so they have an advantage.'' cstrike 2012-09-08 23-24-27-38.jpg|Bedroom cstrike 2012-09-08 23-24-14-17.jpg|Terrorist Spawn near stairs cstrike 2012-09-08 23-28-21-61.jpg|Bathroom cs_militia0008 computer room.png|Computer Room cstrike 2012-09-08 23-25-34-99.jpg|Sniping room Cstrike 2012-09-08 23-25-42-10.jpg|Ditto, outside view Cstrike 2012-09-08 23-30-30-11.jpg|Player view, inside. cstrike 2012-09-08 23-30-20-40.jpg|Ditto, sniping down Counter-Terrorist members with D3/AU-1 sniper cstrike 2012-09-08 23-58-20-83.jpg|The Sauna cs_militia_cz0000 bedroom spectator view.png|The bedroom in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero cs_militia_cz0043 2nd upstairs bedroom spectator view.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0019 upstairs hallway view.png|The upstairs hallway cs_militia_cz0026 bathroom spectator view.png|Bathroom cs_militia_cz0008 bathroom.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0020 upstairs computer room.png|Computer Room cs_militia_cz0030 observation room.png|Observation Room cs_militia_cz0055 observation room facing the door.png|Ditto cs_militia_cz0031 2nd view of the observation room.png cs_militia_cz0046 observation room player view.png cs_militia_cz0014 Sauna-Hole player view.png|The same area that had the Jacuzzi 'The Roof' The Roof of the house can only be accessed by using the ladders at the backyard and the front yard. Entering through the roof is not always recommended as it can draw attention from enemy players and they can continuously fire to force snipers to retreat. Furthermore, whenever players were using the ladder and at the roof, those players were subjected to being easy targets for assailants as they are vulnerable to bullets while being exposed without cover. However, should anyone control this area, they can virtually overlook the entire house and will maintain their authority for the entire round. Often, if there were no enemy snipers engaged earlier, then it is likely that enemy players are waiting to eliminate targets from the roof. As for counter-tactics, smoke grenades or continuous fire are used to intimidate assailants and allow other team members to easily check the outside of the house for hostiles or escort the hostages, if the sewers have been overtaken by the opposing team. 2014-02-28_00070.jpg 2014-02-28_00071.jpg 2014-02-28_00072.jpg 2014-02-28_00073.jpg 2014-02-28_00074.jpg 2014-02-28_00076.jpg Other areas 'CT Spawn Zone' Zone/ Hostage Rescue Zone This area is rarely occupied by players whenever fighting occurs throughout the house, unless the duration of the round is about to end and/or the hostages were being escorted by a Counter-Terrorist operative. Camping will be become an option for the Terrorists when any of the aforementioned reasons occur. As a result, ambushes are quite common and can be hard to detect when players are in a hurry. For Counter-Tactics, flashbangs will be used before breaching through the Rescue zone while smoke grenades are quite helpful in shrouding movement. Due to these circumstances, affected enemies will often choose not to attack as they could harm any of the hostages (and will suffer penalties). When playing with bots while they are awaiting for the CT but not in the visible range, it possible to perform a trick rescue by pushing the hostage against the wooden fence at the area where the boxes is located in the spawn zone, this allows you to rescue a hostage without having fight or contact with a Terrorist. cs_militia0001 CT Spawn Zone.png cs_militia_cz0001 CT spawn zone.png 2014-02-28_00038.jpg cs_militia0003 CT spawn zone.png cs_militia_cz0003 CT spawn zone.png 2014-02-28_00040.jpg cs_militia0004 CT spawn zone.png cs_militia_cz0004 CT spawn zone.png 2014-02-28_00041.jpg Category:Tips and tricks